


Full of Air, Favorably

by Kinkmoose



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Air Inflation, Belly Kink, Female Solo, Inflation, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkmoose/pseuds/Kinkmoose
Summary: Anon request for some solo Astrid inflation. Blatant kink drabble.





	Full of Air, Favorably

She honestly didn’t know what to expect rather than the obvious, her lower lip tucked in slightly as her teeth chewed about it. It was ridiculous to consider and more so that she wanted to try it after hearing some favorable rumors. She’s alone and that alone was a feat in itself to do.

Seated on her bed with a glass vial, her legs tremble and wide eyes dart around to make certain to her immediate surroundings she was indeed alone. Instructions were clear to not over do it. A single sip would get results, but going halfway was not her style. Nor did she expect to find time for herself again for a long while.

So it was brash to consume to whole vial, the thick substance sweet and hitting her stomach light. Which was exactly what she hoped to feel; air.

Course she had the forethought to remove her armor first and it was good that she had given how fast the effects hit.

“Oof– right away huh?” She muttered placing her hand to her stomach feeling the gentle rise as air filled her. Pleasure was right on the tail of the expanding effects, her body falling back into her bed with a pleased sigh.

As more air filled her belly, the more she ached for touch. Looping a hand under her growing center she picked at her leggings to pet at her clit. Dampness struck as did tiny gasp, her belly growing and growing. Faint tingling began to stir about other parts of her body; her chest and hips slow on the up take.

“More– more–” She gasped riding herself to a quick orgasm as her belly reached months in size. In the after haze she took notice of how far her shirt had risen and the gradually widening of her hips. So taking too much had some drawbacks, or surprises; her expression smirking soft until the ache started back up.

“I just– mhmm, that feels good…” The ache was taking care of itself, the air filling her riling her again to another orgasm. As it hit, her body took on more mass; belly extending past anything normal in pregnancy. Her breast and hips followed suit, though shadowed by the growth of her stomach.

“Wait– too big– I’m getting– oh-” Another orgasm hit as did more rapid growth. Clothing strained and futile attempts were made to remove something, anything. Her shirt gave first revealing her larger and fuller breast. Her leggings simply ripped leaving her body bare and round.

“Getting tight– hah– I took too much— am I– gonna explode?” She whined only to hit another orgasm. Her belly was massive overtaking her body in size. Every orgasm set her to grow larger over taking her modest bed with the size of her pale belly taut. 

By the time she done growing, her breath was rapid and hands rubbing what she could of her enormous bed-sized belly. She was soaked and sore, but she felt amazing. It’d wear off, eventually, but for now she was going to enjoy it. 

And perhaps take less next time.


End file.
